The Power
by tili99
Summary: *I'm doing it again.* When three best friends find out that they have magical powers, they are thrilled. But when great power come with great responsibility. For some it's hard. Can they figure out how to control it and help the magical universe defeat the new evil. I need Oc's!
1. The Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club! But I do own my characters.**

Hilary's POV

"Ugh where are they!" Hilary yelled. Gisabelle and Amelia were supposed to meet at her house so they could walk to school. But since they are late, they were going to be late now. _So much for the first day of school! _Hilary thought.

Hilary looked at herself in the mirror again. White and pink tinted tank top with white lace bandeau, pink shorts, and pink toms. And her accessories matched perfectly. Especially her silver charm.

Her long blonde hair was curled and was braided at the back to make a section. **(see on profile)**

"Perfect!" Hilary exclaimed. She looked really put together. She grabbed her cell phone. No messages.

"Hilary! Gisabelle is here!" Her dad yelled.

"I'll be right there dad!" Hilary shouted back. She grabbed her white satchel off her hook and ran down the stairs.

Today was going to be great!

* * *

Gisabelle's POV

"You're late." Hilary said as she came down the stairs of her apartment.

Hilary always seemed grateful for what she has even though her dad wasn't necessarily "rich". And Gisabelle liked Hilary for that. Hilary worked for all the things she has. But Gisabelle never understood how she went to parties all the time.

But that didn't stop the mean girls from making fun of her. Gisabelle hated it so much but Hilary always ignored them or had a dig that was way more painful.

"I'm happy to see you too!" Gisabelle gave her friend a hug.

"Well I'm fine, it was worth it. You look amazing!" Gisabelle smiled. It took her all of yesterday to plan her outfit. And she needed it to be perfect.

Gisabelle wore a cropped blue tank top with a black cami underneath. White shorts, and light blue Converse.

Her long, brown wavy hair flowed down her back. **(see on profile)**

On her right hand was her pink friendship ring. Gisabelle and Hilary had those rings for a very long time. They were best friends since kindergarten. Hilary's rings was blue.

Then Amelia joined the group, and the three were inseparable.

They all had different personalities. Amelia's weird and laid back. Gisabelle's smart and sensible. And Hilary's the fashionista and party girl.

They always brought out the good and bad out of each other. And they were sisters.

But Hilary would hate Gisabelle for keeping this important secret from her and Amelia for knowing.

There's one thing Hilary hates: secrets.

And breaking a nail of course.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Hey Amelia! Hilary can't come. She was grounded for coming home late." Amelia hugged her best friend._

_"When isn't she grounded for coming home late. For all those parties she goes to, is she ever home?" Amelia said. Both girls laughed. You had to love Amelia._

_"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Gisabelle asked as she and Amelia headed to her newly furnished basement._

_Her dad's businessman and her mom a surgeon._

_Like most kids at her school, she was rich._

_Her basement was now a home theater. New black leather couches (the good kind) with cup holders. A popcorn machine and a bar filled with freshly bought soda._

_Her movie screen was huge. She couldn't remember the measurements but she would do the math later. She was happy her parents gave her this surprise for her birthday._

_"Woah! This is wayy better than my home in theater." Amelia said in awe._

_Gisabelle didn't want to discuss Amelia's house. It was a mix between hippie happiness and a bohemian chic style. But her parents are one of the richest families in the neighborhood._

_"Thanks." Gisabelle said. "Want some soda?" Amelia nodded as she hopped into a seat in the middle._

_"Sprite." Gisabelle took some glasses out of the cupboard. Gisabelle went to the soda dispenser. She pressed the button and held the glass there._

_"It's not working." Gisabelle said as she pressed the other buttons. Amelia walked over to her._

_"That's weird. Well I guess water." Gisabelle and Amelia both walked up the stairs to Gisabelle's kitchen._

_Gisabelle walked to her fridge and put the glass to the water dispenser on the fridge. It didn't work._

_"What's wrong with this." Gisabelle kicked the fridge. She walked over to the sink and turned the faucet. Nothing._

_"What's wrong with the water today?" Amelia asked. Gisabelle shrugged and kicked her fridge again._

_"I'll call my parents." Gisabelle said. She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her house phone. Gisabelle never understood why they had a house phone; no one ever called it._

_"Gisabelle!" Amelia shouted from the kitchen. Gisabelle saw water shoot from the sink._

_"Woah!" Gisabelle ran into her kitchen. She was soon blasted with water. She and Amelia were trying to stop the water, but they couldn't get close without being shot back._

_"Ugh!" Amelia groaned. Gisabelle held one of her hands in front of her._

_The water stopped._

_Well for Gisabelle. Gisabelle looked up in surprise._

_"Amelia look!" Gisabelle yelled._

_"I can't see anything!" Amelia said between sputters. Gisabelle used her other hand and stopped the water in front of Amelia._

_"Thanks, but how did you do that?" Amelia asked._

_"Look." Gisabelle said. Amelia wiped her eyes and looked up._

_"Oh my geeze." Amelia walked over to Gisabelle and gently put her arms down. The water just puddled onto the floor._

_"I don't even know how I did it." Gisabelle said._

_"It was magic!" Amelia said as she twirled around the kitchen but ended up slipping on water. The two girl bursted out laughing._

_When Gisabelle stopped laughing she considered the situation._

_"You can't tell anyone." Gisabelle said._

_"Wait-" Gisabelle cut her off._

_"You have to promise. I don't want people thinking I'm a freak. They would burn me for being a…witch or something." Gisabelle continued._

_"That's so-" Amelia was cut off again._

_"Promise!" Gisabelle yelled. Amelia nodded._

_"Okay, I promise." They both shook on it._

_"Are you going to tell Hilary?" Amelia asked,_

_"I don't know." Gisabelle said. Amelia shook her head as if to forget the whole situation._

_"I came here for a sleepover, so let's get this party started!" Amelia grabbed Gisabelle's hands and they both went back to_

_the basement._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Name:

Planet:

Power:

Appearance:

Casual:

Winx:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Lifestory (also if they go to school with the girls, or they meet them at Alfea.):

The next chapter won't be girly, besides Amelia's outfit.

P.S If you tell me their outfit, I'll probably make it on .

PP.S I'll make it less girly. The only girly thing would be their outfits.


	2. A Discovery

Information you need to know: I have all my fairies. But this is what's going to happen. You can still send in fairies. They won't be main characters, but they can go on missions with them when some of my main character girls can't. I hope that's okay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club!**

Amelia's POV

"Great job, ladies. Now call backs will be up today." Coach Ronald said. The girls nodded.

Amelia was psyched to get out of there, she was going to meet Hilary and Gisabelle in about two hours or so, and she had little time to get ready.

Amelia hugged her fellow peers and jogged out of the gym. She knew all the other girls were just going to chill out at the school because they would have to go back anyways.

But Amelia forgot her clothes at home. Amelia sprinted down through the wood with her dance bag at her side.

Amelia was glad that she thought to put on her black sweat pants and a purple hoodie. It was freezing this morning. **(What place do you think they should be in?)**

Amelia decided to take a break, she dug through her pink bag and grabbed her water bottle. She took a long drink and shoved back into her bag.

Amelia was about to get up and leave when she felt roots spiraling up her legs. The roots curled up and wrapped itself around Amelia's body.

"Help!" Amelia shouted. "Somebody help me!" Amelia didn't know what was going on.

The roots soon were branches and they pierced into her legs and back.

"AH!" Amelia struggled and moved, she felt blood trickle down her legs.

Amelia started to feel something in her stomach. It was strong…she had to use it to her advantage.

"Dance Crash!" Amelia yelled. She didn't know where she got the words from but the branches melted off.

Amelia ran home confused on to what just happened.

When Amelia arrived home, she was now disappointed that her parents were gone. She was still freaked out, about what happened at the woods.

Was she like Gisabelle? It would be cool.

But she doubted it.

Amelia pulled off her sweat pants her legs were dripping with blood.

"Stupid trees." Amelia muttered. Her free spirited personality wasn't working for her at the moment. "I guess I'll be wearing leggings today." Amelia said as she moped up the stairs.

Amelia opened her room door and quickly went into her bathroom. She threw off her clothes and went into her shower.

When she finished, she grabbed her purple robe and walked out of her bathroom. She went straight to her walk-in closet.

She dried her hair with her towel as she walked around in closet.

Her parents designed her closet to be like a living room. It was huge. Her friends always liked to sleep in her closet for some reason.

Amelia took a right and found the leggings she needed. They were white and had studded details. They whisped around into cool designs. It was cool. And since she couldn't show legs she would have to wear pants for awhile.

Amelia then turned around and found her way out of her closet. She closed the doors and walked over to her bed.

Her clothes were laid out in front of her. A purple lacy cropped top, a white mini skirt that flowed out, dark purple ankle boots that looked almost black, and a white hooded jacket with gold buttons. **(See on profile)**

The outfit was perfect. And all she needed was the perfect accessories and makeup.

Amelia spun all the way to her vanity stopping on one leg.

"Perfect posture is the perfect medicine for a dancer." Madame Williams always said. Amelia always takes the things she says to heart and tries to live by them.

Amelia sat down and looked at all the nail polish. Pinks, blues, greens, oranges, and so on. But she needed something that would stand out.

"This one!" Amelia exclaimed. She picked out a purple that was very bright. It contrasted with all her light or pale purples. She grabbed a necklace with dark blue, almost purple, peacock feathers. It was a nice touch.

Amelia then opened her jewelry box and dumped all the contents out. She scattered all the items on her vanity and looked frantically for the perfect touch.

"Ah-ha!" Amelia said. She pulled out her gold mosaic ring and three other nuts rings. She placed the mosaic on her index finger on her right hand and the three other rings on her left hand.

She also added a purple jeweled bracelet and a purple bangle that had leaves.

Amelia continued shifting through her clothes. Minutes passed.

Amelia looked at her clock: 5:48. Amelia was good on time. Amelia looked back at herself.

_Curled? _Amelia thought. She grabbed her curling iron and plugged it in. She felt it get hot fast, so started curling her hair.

Amelia thought back to the incident at the woods. What had really happened?

"I can't be magic." Amelia said to herself. "It wouldn't make sense. I was probably-" Amelia's thoughts were interrupted, when she heard her front door slam.

"Mels, ya home?" Amelia's brother asked. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Yes Andrew!" Amelia said. Amelia heard him thunder up the stairs.

"She's alright. She isn't judgmental at all." Amelia whipped her head around.

"Amelia this is Maylin. Maylin this is Amelia." Andrew said. Amelia looked at this punk rocker chick.

"It's nice to meet you." Maylin said as she stuck out her hand. Amelia got up and shook it.

"Same here." Amelia said as she went back to her vanity. She had about a section left.

"Maylin's the bands new lead singer." Andrew said. Amelia nodded. She finished the last section and turned her curling iron off.

"Your brother has been really nice to me." Maylin added. Amelia turned to them.

"My brother is nice to any pretty girl he sees." Amelia muttered. Maylin punched his arm.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Maylin teased.

"Of course. I love a girl who has her own style." Amelia coughed loudly then grabbed her bright purple beanie and placed it on her head.

"I love your beanie." Maylin said. _She's just trying to make conversation._ Amelia told herself.

"I got it at Thrifts and Gifts." Amelia grabbed her nail polish and sat on the floor painting her nails.

"I love that place!" Andrew smiled; he loved that his sister and the girl he liked were getting along.

The girls and guy spent a couple of minutes chatting it up, according to Amelia.

"Hey, what time is it?" Amelia asked. Maylin looked at her phone.

"6:25." Amelia jumped up, spilling her nail polish on the floor.

"I have to go!" Amelia threw on her coat and grabbed her brown leather satchel from her bed and ran out the room. "Bye!"

* * *

Maylin's POV

"Do I have to?" Maylin whined. She was going to meet Andrew's sister. She had s feeling that she was going to be snotty and girly.

"Yes. My sister isn't what you think she is. She's really awesome." Andrew grabbed her hand for reassurance. Maylin was nervous, she didn't want to say anything mean.

"It's nice." Maylin said. Andrew drove his Volvo at the end of the gate.

"I'll be right back." Andrew got out of his car and climbed up the gate. Maylin was laughing at him the whole time.

Andrew punched in a code and the gates automatically opened. Andrew jogged back to his car.

"I pretty sure that there's a easier way." Maylin said.

"Yeah there is." Andrew said as he drove through the gates. Maylin punched him as they both laughed on the ride up.

Andrew spiraled up his driveway and parked at one of the many garage doors. Andrew got out of the car and went to open the door for Maylin.

"Do you need many garages?" Maylin asked. Andrew shook his head.

"Some is for storage, or if Amelia's friends stay the night and they need to park somewhere." Maylin nodded.

"So this is my lovely home." Andrew said as he took Maylin's hand.

"It's breathtaking." Maylin said. Andrew looked at her.

"Yeah it sure is." Maylin blushed, she wasn't a much of a person to be hit on. And she loved how Andrew made her feel, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

The "popular" girls always said that she was goth. Yes, she had red and magenta streaks in her black hair. She loved to take risks.

"Let's meet your sister lover boy." Maylin said. Andrew laughed as he entered his home.

"Mels, ya home?" Andrew asked. Maylin looked around. The furniture was something else. It was like a bohemian style house. Everything looked warm and comfortable. She loved it.

"Yes Andrew." She answered.

"Come on!" Andrew took her hand and they both ran up the stairs.

"She's alright. She isn't judgmental at all." Andrew said. Maylin saw a girl turn around. She looked pretty, her style was a little girly. Okay, it _is_ girly.

"Amelia this is Maylin. Maylin this is Amelia." Maylin could tell Amelia was judging her. _She hasn't even said two words to me!_ Maylin thought sourly.

"It's nice to meet you." Maylin said as she stuck out her hand. Amelia walked up to shake it.

"Same here." Amelia said as she walked back to her vanity. Maylin breathed a little easier. _So far so good._

"Maylin's the bands new lead singer." Maylin saw Amelia continuing to curl her hair.

"Your brother has been very nice to me." Amelia turned around again.

"My brother is nice to any pretty girl he meets." Amelia said. Maylin punched Andrew's arm.

"You think I'm pretty." _That's sweet._ They both locked on eyes on each other.

"Of course. I love a girl who has her own style." Maylin blushed again. _What is he doing to me?_ Amelia coughed.

"I love your beanie." Maylin complimented. Amelia nodded.

"I got it at Thrifts and Gifts." Amelia said as sat on the floor painting her nails. Maylin shopped there all the time.

"I love that place!" Maylin exclaimed. She sat down on the floor with Amelia. Andrew quickly joined.

They all talked for awhile.

"Hey, what time is it?" Amelia asked.

"6:25." Amelia jumped up. She spilled her bright purple nail polish on the floor.

"I have to go!" Maylin watched Amelia frantically put on her jacket and grab her satchel. Then she ran out of the room. "Bye!"

Maylin waved as Amelia disappeared.

"Well, I guess I'm that terrible." Andrew looked at her.

"Nah, she's always late for things. That's why I always tell her way earlier than it needs to be so she makes it on time." They both laughed.

"Well we should get going." Andrew said as he stood up. He held out his hand for Maylin.

"Thank you." Andrew walked out of the room. Maylin made sure that he was gone. "Stainus Removous." Red sparkles came from Maylin's finger tips and swirled around the nail polish. The stain vanished and left a clean white spot on the carpet. Maylin smiled to herself.

"You coming?" Andrew asked.

"Of course." Maylin grabbed his hand and guided him down the stairs.

Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Is it more mature?

**Next chapter soon.**


	3. May Gwen?

**Sorry for the long wait, I kept on getting distracted.**

**Message: I won't describe their outfits as detailed anymore. I didn't realize that it was a problem for most people. So I guess that problem is solved. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club!**

Millie's POV

"Great job ladies. Now call backs will be up today." The coach said. Millie looked out the bay windows.

"Gabriel." She whispered. Slightly annoyed she grabbed her bag and stormed outside.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"It's nice to see you sis. I wanted to see to it that you get back to the magical dimension safely." Gabriel answered. Millie looked around to make sure no one overheard. She stepped forward.

"Classes for Alfea don't start till two weeks from now. I want to hang out on Earth and be on this terrible school's dance team." Millie was going to go to Alfea for the first time. Finally she wasn't going to be alone in their apartment while he brother is at Redfountain.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Gabriel said. Millie groaned loudly.

"You don't need to be so protective of me." Millie looked at her brother in the eye.

"You are the only thing I have left. I have to be protective of you. Dad would have wanted me to." The last part he mumbled.

"I know. Let's get out of here." Millie said quickly. She saw some of the "popular" girls walk out.

"Oh, hey Millie. Nice dancing today." A brunette said.

"Thanks Lucy." Millie muttered.

"Your welcome. You kind of need a compliment when you find out you won't make the team." Her little groupies laughed.

Millie stepped toward her. Her bad temper was a thing not to mess with. "Oh yeah. I would barely call you shaking your butt dancing." Millie sneered.

Lucy's face changed. She shoved Millie.

"Oh, you made a mistake!" Millie yelled.

"Hey, why don't we leave." Gabriel said, pulling his sister with him.

"Must be nice having your boyfriend fight your battles." Lucy shouted.

"He's my brother you idiot!" Millie screamed back. Gabriel continued to pull her through the woods.

"You need to calm your temper." Gabriel scolded.

"Me? You should talk about yourself first. And I could have taken care of it." Millie said.

"If you mean go to jail by taking care of it, then you must be crazy." They both laughed.

"That girl irks me! I only know her for at least two hours." Millie said.

"She seems like a handful."

"I bet she is!" They continued to talk and laugh as they walked deeper into the woods to create a portal.

"Help!" they heard someone scream. "Somebody help me!"

They looked at each other.

"Let's go!" Gabriel said. Reaching for Millie's hand. Millie snatched it away.

"No! We have to help." Millie ran in the direction to where the screaming came from.

"Millie!" Gabriel ran after her. Millie ignored him, this person needed help.

Millie kept running. She turned and saw a girl wrapped against a tree.

"Oh no!" Millie whispered to her brother when he caught up.

"Witches?" he asked.

"Probably." Millie advanced. Gabriel held her back.

"They could still be here." Millie rolled her eyes.

"I have to help." Millie pulled him with her.

"Dance Crash!" the girl screamed. The branches melted off. Millie gasped.

"She's a fairy." Gabriel mumbled.

"She was at try outs. Lucy kept bad mouthing her the whole time. She was one of the best there. It was like she had natural talent." Millie said.

"Well I can see why." They both walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Millie asked. The girl didn't answer. Millie reached out to touch her shoulder, but the girl ran away.

"Well so much for that." Gabriel said.

"She's probably scared." Millie hoped the girl made it home.

"I hate it here, open the portal." Gabriel said impatiently. Millie rolled her eyes.

Millie simply waved her hands in front of her. A black portal with multi-colored stars swirled around it. For different powers, you summon different ways to get where you need to go. Millie's was through space since her powers were based on stars. It was cool.

"Come on crabby, let's go." Millie grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the portal.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

"Gabby, wake up!" Christina yelled. Gabriella groaned, she threw back her comforter and got up. Her foster sister always interrupted her sleep.

"You have to get to school in an hour." Gabriella was wide awake. She ran into her bathroom, she brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, and pulled on a robe. She grabbed a pair of black shorts, an ice blue tank top, a black leather jacket, and knee high converse **(see on profile)**.

"You have forty-five minutes!" Christina yelled. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She walked back into her bathroom and blow-dried her light brown hair. She applied her lip-gloss, eyeliner, and light blue eyeshadow. She placed a dark blue bow in her hair, and was ready to go. Gabriella decided not to pull her blonde bangs back, so they fell back over one of her ocean blue eyes.

She grabbed her Oxford Grey Silver messenger bag and ran down the stairs.

"Finally." Christina mumbled to her other foster sisters. "I thought you would never wake up."

"Well here I am." Gabriella snapped back. She opened the fridge and grabbed some vanilla yogurt. She sat down at the table and started eating it.

"So who's driving us to school today." Gabriella sighed. The car was a stupid, blue van that paint chips have fallen off.

"Gabby should." Susan said, all the other girls nodded. Gabriella sighed.

"Fine. Let's go then."

"No, I have to do my hair!" Someone yelled.

"I still have to get dressed!" Another shouted.

"I haven't even eaten breakfast!" Delilah whined. Gabriella didn't remind her that she was in 2nd grade.

"I'll be in the car." Gabriella grabbed the keys off the counter and walked outside.

She hated being in a house with twenty girls. It was so hectic! Gabriella was lucky she had her own room, she had drawings and pictures everywhere. She always daydreamed about flying. She wanted to touch the clouds.

But someone always interrupts her thoughts.

As she got into the car, she couldn't help but think of her dream. She had been having the same dream for the longest time.

She was in a place full of ice. Even the buildings were made of ice! It was so beautiful, she felt like she was at home.

She imagined herself flying through the place. Her hair whipping behind her, not having a care in the world.

"GABBY!" Gabriella's eyes shot open.

"What?" she asked.

"We have been shaking you for five minutes." Christina said annoyed.

"Sorry, I was deep in my thoughts." Gabriella put the car into reverse. She backed up out of the driveway, and set into drive.

"So, what sports are you guys going to do?" Christina asked.

"Volleyball." Whitney said.

"Soccer." Delaney exclaimed.

The conversation went like that. Gabriella hoped the only athletic thing she would be doing is gym.

"What about you Gabby?" Whitney asked.

"I won't be doing a sport. I will take a extra art class." Gabriella kept her eyes on the rode.

"Which one?" Christina asked.

"Photography." Gabriella turned into the school.

"Cool." Gabriella saw her turn back and mouth _"Told you she's a loner!" _Gabriella sighed, not even her "family" accepted her.

"We're here." Gabriella jumped out. _Let's get this over with._

* * *

Hilary's POV

"Where is this girl?" Hilary yelled. She and Gisabelle were waiting in her 2014 Kia Sorento** (nice car or what?)**. She always thought her dad paid too much for this car. But Laura, her step-mom, convinced him to get it for her.

"She'll be here." Gisabelle said. Hilary turned to her step-sister Gina.

"Sorry for the wait." Hilary said. Hilary never thought she would like her step-sibling, but the two got along great.

"It's fine." Gina put her earphones back in her ears and bobbed her head up and down. Hilary laughed.

"I'm gonna go." Hilary said. She placed her car into reverse and backed away from her apartment building. She placed into drive and drove smoothly through her neighborhood.

"I bet she's walking here." Gisabelle said.

"She lives far away. Why would she do that?" Hilary turned on the radio.

"Oh yay! Call me Maybe is finished." Gisabelle said.

"I'll have you know that I love that song." They both laughed, until Gina gasped.

"That's Amelia!" Hilary hit the brakes. Amelia looked their way, she waved and walked over to the car and climbed in.

"Hey." Amelia said breathlessly.

"Hey? Where were you?" Hilary demanded.

"And how did you get here so fast?" Gisabelle asked.

"I got a ride from some truck driver, and I was talking to my brother's new girly friend."

"You got a ride from a truck driver?" Gisabelle yelled. "He could have-"

"There are more important matters here!" Hilary snapped. "Your brother is dating someone?" Gisabelle glared at her.

"Yeah, May Gwen or something." Amelia said.

"May Gwen?" Hilary asked.

"That's a terrible name." Gina said.

"Yeah, it's something like that." Amelia muttered. "May Gwen."

Gina and Amelia kept saying "May Gwen". Hilary was getting annoyed.

"I think you mean-" Gisabelle started.

"Who cares! I thought I was going to date your brother. Who is this girl?" Hilary asked as she placed the car into drive once again. Gina slipped her earphones back into her ears.

"She's the new lead singer in the band." Hilary nodded slowly, taking all the information in. The band was full of punk rock wannabes, who thought that they were worth something. Well according to Regina, the schools class A witch. Spelt with a b.

"Is she pretty?" Hilary asked.

"Does it-"

"Well is she?" Hilary pressed.

"If you interrupt me one more time Hil, I will scream!" Gisabelle groaned.

"Um, yeah!" Amelia said breaking the tension. "She has her own punk rock style. She like wears these cool cameo pants-" Hilary stopped the car.

"What's wrong." Gisabelle asked.

"_Cameo pants? _CAMEO PANTS! Your brother is the definition of hotness, and he goes for a girl with _cameo pants?_" Amelia laughed.

"Her style is cool." Amelia said. Hilary started the car again.

Amelia continued to talk about the mysterious "May Gwen".

"You know I bet her name is Maylin." Gisabelle said.

"Yeah, if that makes sense." Amelia scoffed. Hilary and Gisabelle looked at each other and shook their heads.

Hilary continued to drive as the girls talked about summer romances. And by that, they mean Hilary.

"Here we are!" Hilary said changing the subject.

Gina took out her earphones. "I can't wait." Amelia bounced in her seat.

"Let's hope Regina transferred." They all laughed.

"Is she that terrible?" Gina asked.

"You have no idea." Hilary said as she turned into the school building.

**How was it? I feel like writing a lot now. Since I stopped being lazy. Chapter 4 is soon. **


	4. Can I hide in here?

**Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! Whew! That was FOREVER! I just had some serious writer's block. And school!**

**Message: Now, I think I need some fairies that are around Alfea in the future. Like in their classes and stuff. So if you like to, go for it. All I need is their name, age, appearance, planet, winx, and personality. Oh and casual! I will make it on polyvore! Fun, fun, fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club!**

Gisabelle's POV

Gisabelle loved their carpool conversations. Amelia always told them bizarre stories.

And when they always try to get Hilary to spill her romances over the summer, she always found a way to change the subject.

"Here we are!" Hilary exclaimed. Gisabelle looked out the window.

"I can't wait." Amelia said bouncing in her seat.

"Let's hope Regina transferred." Hilary muttered. The girls laughed.

"Is that terrible?" Gina asked.

"You have no idea." Hilary said. Gisabelle nodded.

"She's like a witch!" Gisabelle told Gina.

"I think you mean a b-" Hilary started.

"Anyways!" Gisabelle said loudly. "You should stay out of her way, she's a vicious snake." Hilary parked the car in the front spots.

"She's not that bad." Amelia said nicely. Gisabelle and Hilary whipped their heads to look at her.

"By "not that bad" you mean "she's the most awful thing ever created", right?" Hilary's glare went straight through her soul.

"Well she might've changed." Amelia mumbled.

"It's okay to the optimist." Gisabelle said, she turned to glare at Hilary. "_Nobody_ _should _make up your mind for you." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Whateves. Maybe you're right." Hilary considered. "Maybe Regina changed." The girls got out of the car and walked casually to the front doors.

Hilary pulled her shoulders back, looked straight ahead and walked like a supermodel through the doors. Gisabelle and Gina tried not to laugh.

Amelia twirled in, and greeted everyone. Gisabelle, with Gina, walked casually down the hall.

"Hi! How was your summer? Mine was fabulous!" Amelia said to various people. Gina watched all the girls did different things.

Gisabelle dragged her friends along to their lockers. Weirdly enough, their lockers were all close together, and they had gym, 1st hour, 4th, and 6th together. They also had they same lunches. They couldn't believe their luck.

Especially since last year, they had nothing together.

Gisabelle carefully planned out her study time since she is taking all advanced classes. So were Amelia and, surprisingly, Hilary.

Gisabelle told herself that she needed to take her education seriously. No distractions.

"Oh guys, I forgot something in Hilary's car." Gisabelle said.

"Okay, let me get my keys." Hilary dug through her bag and handed the keys to Gisabelle.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Gisabelle fast-walked around the corner to go back through the school doors. There were barely any people here. _That's what it feels like to be early for once._

Gisabelle was almost out the doors, when she smelt the most intoxicating perfume.

"Oh, _Gisabelle_ it's nice to know that you weren't whoring around this summer." Gisabelle whipped around to see the most awful human being alive.

* * *

Amelia's POV

Amelia walked around the school, surprisingly they were early. Hardly anyone was here.

As Amelia walked, she said hi to everyone. While Hilary was talking to her circle of friends. Hilary was one of the popular kids at school, no one understood why she hung out with Gisabelle and Amelia. But Hilary was friends with them first. She kept her connections, but she knows who her real friends are.

"Hey Mels." Amelia turned to into her brother.

"Oh, hey!" She hugged him even though she seen him earlier. She glanced over Maylin was there.

"Hey." Maylin said. Amelia waved. Amelia felt uneasy about her, she wanted to like her but something was off.

"I didn't think you would be here." Amelia mumbled.

"What's your first hour?" Andrew asked.

"Advanced Language Arts." Amelia told her older brother.

"I do too." Maylin muttered. _Oh no! _

"Cool." Amelia mumbled. "Andrew, can you come see the results of try-outs with me?"

"Sure." Andrew turned and pecked Maylin on the lips. Amelia pulled him by the arm and guided down the halls.

"What was that for? I thought you liked her?" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I feel like that she isn't this nice. I mean, there is a whole different side. That _even you _don't know about." Andrew glared at her.

"I don't like you judging her." He said sternly.

"So, you'll side with your girlfriend over me? Your _sister_?!"

"No-" Amelia cut him off.

"Just go to your girlfriend." Amelia stalked off down the hall.

"Mels!" Andrew yelled.

"It's Amelia!" she shouted back.

As Amelia took her course to the gym, she couldn't help but think of Andrew defending his girlfriend.

She was his sister! _BELIEVE ME! _Amelia mentally yelled in her head.

Amelia turned to see a huge group of girl's in front of a piece of paper.

"Call backs!" Amelia squealed. She ran to the front. She crawled her way to the front.

Amelia read the paper.

But when she saw the call backs she was in for a shock.

Possible team captain: Amelia Johannesburg, Maria Willet, and Dedra Luke.

"ME! I'm only a sophomore!" Amelia screamed. She started jumping up and down.

"Congratulations." Amelia turned to see a red head girl with silver looking eyes, she had the dancer's build but not to badly muscular.

"Thanks!" Amelia hugged her. She could tell that the girl was shocked. "Amelia. Even though you probably know that since your comment you made." The girl's eyes widened.

"Millie. And you have been the talk of the school." Amelia gasped.

"Oh, that's not good." Amelia moved away from the crowd of girls.

"Yeah, so I was wondering, if you saw anything in the forest?"

"What do you me-"

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Lucy shrieked. Amelia eye's widened, she let out a loud squeak.

"What?" Millie asked. Amelia ran along.

"I have to go! See you later." Amelia took off down the hallway. She heard the shrieking getting closer. She saw three boys hanging around a open locker. Amelia stopped by them, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" one asked, he had black hair falling over his eyes. _Emo hottie!_ Amelia nodded.

"AMELIA!" Amelia looked down the hall, she saw Lucy and her angry mob storm down her direction.

"Can I hide in here?" Amelia asked as she hopped in the locker.

"Sure. I love hiding people in lockers." Another one said with spiky blonde hair. Amelia laughed to herself. The boys leaned their backs against the locker and acted like nothing was happening.

"Hey! Have you seen a utterly unfashionable girl, who looks like a hippie, with red-brown hair, who has terrible posture." Lucy asked rudely

Amelia pouted. _My posture isn't that bad. _

"Nope," Lucy was about to walk away. But one the boys stopped her. "I have seen a hot girl, with red-brown hair, great clothing, and posture that you would kill for." Amelia's jaw dropped.

"UGH!" Lucy stomped away down the hall. Amelia waited for a second.

The locker door opened, and she stepped out.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"No prob. I'm Shane." Amelia could tell by his voice, that he was the one who defended her.

Amelia noticed that his brown hair was the messy-cute hair. And dazzling hazel eyes.

"I'm Jake." Said a blonde with spiky, with sparkly blue eyes, and a mischievous smile.

"Sam." This guy had the whole, I'm emo look, but not emo look. He had blackish hair, navy blue eyes, and a slight grin.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Amelia." Amelia unzipped her jacket and tied it around her waist. "I have to get to homeroom." She turned around and sped off.

"It was nice putting you in my locker!" Shane called. "Come back anytime." Amelia laughed.

_You can count on it!_

**I know that this wasn't worth the wait. You are probably like "I waited this long for this!" I tried to get it done. I'll post soon! **


End file.
